The present invention is related to mobile communication devices.
There is an enormous market for applications, also referred to herein as apps, running on cell phones, smart phones, and other computing devices. The growth of the mobile apps industry has been phenomenal due to, among other factors, the success of wireless devices such as iPhones, iPads, BlackBerrys, Android-based computing devices, Qualcomm's BREW, BMP and Snapdragon based devices. However, these devices and applications do not allow users to aggregate and share structured and unstructured information so that the data can be reconciled with other users.